


Often

by asvlm



Series: what am i doing with my life [6]
Category: Dexter (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pure Smut, short lead up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 00:46:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13306830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asvlm/pseuds/asvlm
Summary: Honestly I wanted something special for my 50th fic, and I figured, why not go back to my roots with some smut, and go new with a new fandom (I'll never write in again?) So, have some smut with Deb and Frank, which is never written enough.





	Often

“Debra Morgan,” the strong voice suddenly said. She’d recognize it anywhere. It had been ages, after all, and after just a moment, she turned around on the bar stool, looking into the stormy eyes of the older man.

“Frank Lundy,” She replied, her lips slowly moving to curve up. “What the fuck’re you doing here?”

“Looking for a specific detective,”he replied, sitting next to her on the bar stool.

“Oh? Who’s that?” Deb asked, her lips turning to more of a cocky grin, now, half leaning on the table.

“I’ll let you know when I find them,” Frank replied, a small smile appearing on his lips as well. “How are you, Debra?”

“Better, now,” was the quick response, and she moved an arm along the bar, as though she needed the extra support, but of course she didn’t. The woman was more capable than anyone could ever think, but Frank didn’t waste any time gently grabbing her hand. It was always a fact of their relationship, the fact that their words would be so hard and cold, yet their motions were more gentle than ever could be thought by them. Her fingers slightly awkwardly wrapped around his wrist, allowing them to have a few moments of contact after their long days. Everyone else from the station was there, however, and after a few moments, she let go of him.

“Good,” Frank said, looking away from her, to look at those around them.

“I’m leaving in just a few,” she then said, letting him know she’d expect him at his house. She was always a fan of moving away from her brother and into the arms,and walls, of her current squeeze. She liked to think Frank was a bit more than just a squeeze, and perhaps she’d be more, but she wasn’t sure at this moment. There was hope, at least.

“I think I’ll be leaving soon as well,” he agreed, his hand slipping from the bar to rest on her butt, for just a few moments, and he gave a small pinch. Debra had to hide the jump, moving into his arms just that much more.

“People are going to stare,” she whispered to him, nervous.

“I know,” he replied, and in a moment of daring, he kissed her. Though it was just for a few seconds, and it wasn’t really even enough to properly be shown to be public, it was something. “I’ll see you soon, Detective Morgan,” he murmured his girlfriend, pulling away from her entirely, where he went to the door. Deb was scared for a few moments that someone had seen, and she cleared her throat, her straight hair falling into her eyes, as she looked down. A small smile appeared on her lips, before it fell, and she went over to Angel, telling him she was super tired, so she’d be leaving, but she’d see him tomorrow to work on the Bay Harbor Butcher case.

He patted her shoulder, and say he’d see her tomorrow, no argument about it. The sympathetic smile on his lips made her feel just the barest bit bad about lying to him.

* * *

 

“No — no. Just keep your clothes on.”

“Debra-”

“Shh,” she managed to shut him up with a firm kiss on his lips, her hands moving down to his zip, slowly opening it, and stroking him. “You can change later. I can’t wait.” Even still, they would need to get to the bathroom, and not the front door. She couldn’t help her needy sounds, and Frank moved her hand away from his cock, forcing her to wrap her arms around his neck, so he could carry her. Damn if that didn’t make her even hotter, with his hands under her thighs, forcing her to wrap them around his waist, as he attacked her neck. He managed to maneuver them with such great skill she could hardly believe it, even as she pressed her hips to his crotch.

“You’re going to be the death of me,” Frank murmured to her, guiding her lips slowly against him. it took just a moment longer and they fell onto the bed, the elder hovering above her. His fingers moved down her body, moving everything he could out of the way, to continue the best ways to mark her body up.

His teeth were out in a flash, being extremely unhelpful with the marks she’d have to find a way to cover in the next morning.

“Get on a rubber,” she whispered, grinding up against him with gusto. So, he leant back, still mostly clothed except for his engorged cock, where he was quick to roll on one of the many condoms they’d gotten, before leaning down over her.

“You don’t understand just how eager I am right now,” he murmured. “Not even the idea of eating your pussy until you’re screaming can deter me.” Yet, he was rubbing the head against her pussy lips, not giving her enough attention, as he always managed to stop short of her clit.

“Frank, please,” she moaned, and it quickly turned into just his name, softy and then canted her hips to him.

“Of course,” he replied, catching her lips before slowly moving to sink into her. He softly moaned her name, pressing into, and against her. One hand moved into her hair, and he slowly started to move to the sounds of her moans. Her voice was echoing in his head, urging his thrusts to continue at a stronger pace, delving deeper and harder into her.

“Aim up,” Debra moaned against his neck, begging already. He quickly complied, and despite being as quiet of a lover as he was, he was still moaning against her neck quite clearly. Her neck arched, and he pressed into her deeper.

Time lengthened, and when they finished together, he felt like they’d been there days, and yet, mere seconds. He had fallen slightly onto her, and he was pressing his chin into the valley between her breasts. Naturally, he kissed the side of one breast, and she moaned softly, before looking down her body at him. The words that came out of her lips were pure sin, and he knew he was in for quite a night.

“Y’know, Frank, my sexual preference is often.”


End file.
